White Rapunzel
by Lena Academi
Summary: Lelian is the second girl in the Black Magic Club, and has stayed at Ouran as a first year, peacefully undisturbed because of her nice black cape. However, she never knew that just one invite of Reiko to join her to see her favourite host could lead her into the world of Ouran's Highschool Host Club. Pairing to be revealed..Rated T for anger issues.
1. Chapter I

A White Rapunzel | Chapter 1 | My Promise  
  
When I was a little, I used to walk with my father to my cousins' house.

We'd always pass a beautiful school.

One day, out of curiosity, I asked who lived there, but my father would chuckle and say, "Nobody lives there. It's a school."

Of course, I'd argue back, seeing the child I was.  
"But daddy, it can't be a school, it's a castle."  
"Sweetie, it's a _castle school_."  
"_Castle_ school?" I would reply confused.  
"Yes." He would say laughing. He ruffled my hair and smiled fondly. "One day, I'd like you to go there, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Of course daddy."  
"That's my girl."

And by the end of that conversation, we had reached my cousins' house.

Little did I know, that promise would be the hardest one to keep.

…

"Miss Grace?" said a demanding voice. I shot my head up immediately, hearing it. What's happening?

I scanned the room, the black hood on my head. There was no-one there except the teacher.

"I don't like students taking naps during classes." Said the teacher sighing.  
"Sorry." I mumbled under my cloak, looking down to my desk. I had slept during class?  
"You're an excellent student. You have even come tie with the scholarship student, Fujioka. I have no complaints about your work, but don't sleep through class. This is the second time you've done it in my class. I'll let you go, but remember, some teachers won't let you go as lightly as me."  
"Yes sir." I replied. "I'm sorry I slept."  
"Good, don't let it happen again. You may go."

I stood up, my cloak flowing behind me. Nobody knew who I was except the teachers, because of my excellent marks. There was also the fact I joined the Black Magic Club on the first day and didn't get seen in a uniform. Oh you know how I said teachers? I also will add the Black Magic Club to the small list of people who know who I am.

I sighed and decided to head over to the Black Magic Club. Maybe Reiko can help me with some curses.

I stopped somewhere down the hall filled with students, who backed away from me, whispering about my cape and keeping my distance. What is so wrong with a black cape, honestly?

I saw the black door with black roses, giving off a nice, sweet scent. I opened the doors, some students whimpering. I would have rolled my eyes and told them to grow up, but what good would that do?

I opened it up to see President Neckozawa having a meeting.

I slammed the door, hearing shrieks and random fast paced feet running around.

"Sorry I'm late." I say gracefully. "I slept through class again."  
President Neckozawa smiled. "It's nothing little sorceress. We we're just discussing how to attract more customers to our Club~"

I nodded my head.

"Maybe you could close the door nicely Lelian." Said Kei.

I sighed.

"I don't know how to attract customers. And closing the door nicely makes no difference either Kei-senpai."  
"Good point." Said Kei tiredly.

Annnnnnd we we're down in the dumps again. Great.

"But we have some good news~" said Ayumi excitedly. "We got our new cloaks!"

We all looked at Ayumi, who was holding a box with beautiful silky black cloths inside.

Kei and I rushed forward to look at them, Sora and Reiko, following behind us. President Neckozawa followed ALL of us eagerly.

I got to try the first one on. It was incredibly silky. I did a little twirl and giggled.  
"Who made these awesome things? I love them!"

Ayumi smiled brightly.  
"My sister and I helped sew them using the finest black silk, with extra light velvet in case it gets a little bit chilly."

Kei and Sora grabbed a cape their own size and tried them on. We all looked happily, Reiko put a cloak on, the hood off, so the cloak draped around her shoulders. President Neckozawa looked happily at all of us and looked at the cloaks. He then inspected for his size.

"I'll visit Hani-senpai today," said Reiko in her quiet happy tone. "I'll ask him what he thinks. You should come along too, Lelian."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright. Since I can't think of much right now."

Reiko smiled and took my hand happily. I waved goodbye to my Black Magic Club friends and headed to the door, which we muttered our few words.

We have to wait for 5 seconds, but before we opened it, a question bugged my mind.  
"Hey Reiko. What club is he in again?"

Reiko smiled fondly.

"A nice club."

And with that, she opened the doors, where I saw girls chatting and 7 young men chatting to them.

"….." I had no expression.

Reiko smiled and put a finger to her lips. I felt something. She wasn't like before.  
"Don't worry."

She walked over with me by her side, to a raven-haired boy with elite glasses on. I gave an inward sigh, and listened to what Reiko had to say.

"My friend and I would like to request Hunni-senpai." She said in her monotone voice.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen 2 Black Magic members request the same person." He said with mocking question.  
"It's her first time." Reiko replied in a flat voice. She obviously didn't enjoy his company. Neither did I.

The boy then turned to me and smiled.

"Well then you're free to go. First time guests always go free."

His smile ticked me off. I said nothing and followed Reiko to a table where 2 girls sat, one with red hair and bright green eyes, next to her a girl with brown hair and happy hazel eyes.  
"Hello Reiko." They said in a scared-like tone. "It's time to swap already? Okay!"

They also saw me and gave a small squeal of fright.

And with that, the two girls dashed off to the guy in glasses. Maybe I should have asked his name. Emphasis on the maybe.

What I saw in front of me shocked me.

There was some small blonde kid with a tall black-haired kid.

….

I am having a major brain issue.

"Hi Reiko!" said the blonde kid happily, hugging a pink stuffed bunny in his arms. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you Hunni-senpai." She said warmly. "What do you think of our new capes?"

WAIT. HOLD UP.

Reiko has a crush on a little kid? Like seriously, major WTF.

I tried hiding in my questions and stared blankly at both the guys, luckily they couldn't see my expression because of my cloak. Maybe they could feel it. Hopefully, NO.

"Oh? A new customer Yay!" said the boy, Hunni-senpai.  
"This is Lelian; she's a good friend of mine." Reiko said, giving a smile. I felt the feeling again.  
"….Hi." I said flatly.

The boy's eyes widened. "Your voice is so pretty!"  
I knitted my eyebrows. Since when was my voice pretty?  
"Umm…thanks?"

Hunni-senpai gave me a huge, adorable smile. Darn, he's pretty cute for some kid who's older than me and I don't know how the hell he is older than me.

"You don't need to be shy Leli-chan! Mori here doesn't speak that much at all too!" he gave a small cute gesture to the tall guy with black hair. Okay, I can definitely see him as my senpai.

"Hi." He said in a low voice.  
"Hi." I replied back, not saying anything. Hunni-senpai didn't see anything wrong and bounced onto the sofa where Reiko and I sat on the opposite.

"Reiko-chan and Leli-chan, do you want some cake?" he giggled.

"Yes." Reiko said with a smile, showing how pretty her face could be.  
"No thank you." I said flatly again.

Hunni-senpai's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

"But—but why Leli-chan?" he said in sobs.

I was now in another WTF. Seriously, a lady turns down cake and he starts crying.

"Don't cry Hunni!" said a few girls. They circled him and shot me glares and continued consoling Hunni-senpai.

I roll my eyes and said quietly to Reiko, "I'm going. I'm sorry I wasted your time with your friend." I got up and then started walking off.

Reiko gave a sad smile to me then went back to Hunni-senpai. I felt the feeling again, wanting to burst out and do something. Scream and shout.

I shrugged off my sighs and resentment about not staying and cursing the girls, but I didn't want to be causing trouble for myself. They weren't worth my magic anyway. And with that, I found the Black Magic Clubs doors and went in there quietly, closing the door quietly as well.

I don't understand why Reiko would like a club like that.

"Back so soon?" said a voice with sarcasm but with a hint of sadness.  
"Obviously." I replied. I had just found out that Reiko had changed.


	2. Chapter II

A White Rapunzel | Chapter 2 | Cake? .YOU!  
  
I sat there, practicing my spells and helping Sora.

President Neckozawa looked at me. He sensed my irritated and confused aura. "What happened there, little sorceress?"

I stopped reading from my little book floating in mid-air and snapped it shut.  
"Reiko's crush cried when I didn't want cake." I said flatly.

The club members looked at me.

"And nobody bothered you..?" said Sora questioningly.  
"Yeah. Bunch of fangirls surrounded Hunni-senpai and shot me glares. I took that opportunity to leave."

Ayumi looked up his creation.

"It's as expected. Pity we can't get that special attention." He said sadly. "Why did you leave? Why not cast a spell?"  
"They are not worth my attention." I said coldly. The members looked at each other.  
"Maybe you should calm down." Said Kei. "And why are you so cold about the club?"  
"Kei-senpai, have you seen Reiko? She seems happy. I can't deny my feeling that I feel left out. Reiko may keep her hobby, but a girl changes when she falls in love. We won't see her too much in the club."

Silence prevailed.

"Are you sure Lelian?" Sora said.  
"I'm one of the only 2 girls in this club. Of course I would know." I said coldly. I then stood up. "I'm going to take a walk, if you don't mind."

…

I walked out of the doors, to end up in the gardens.

Students walked out of the way. Nobody wants to mess around with a Black Magic Club member, even the small gangs here know that. I found a cherry blossom tree and floated into it, hiding in the tallest branches and hidden by the flowers. Nobody would notice me anyway.

I pulled out my spell book and let it float in mid-air and started reading. Suddenly, a jolt came, breaking my concentration.

I gave a low grunt, obviously pissed of what just happened. I then peered down below, and noticed a brunette boy below me, one leaning on the tree. He must have leaned quite heavily. He was huffing and puffing, as if he was running away from somebody. He then started to climb the tree with great difficulty, making me feel guilty that I simply just floated.

He then sat opposite on the branch next to me. I hid myself more evenly, I couldn't really hide anywhere without making a noise. However, nobody can notice me easily, except in a pink room.

Well, I'm in a pink tree, so I guess I'm doomed. I quickly muttered some words and made myself camouflaged with the flowers. The boy didn't seem to notice. I got a closer look at him.

And figured out he was no boy at all.

'He' had a face of a girl. Definitely. So it's a she. Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? Oh wait, I can't judge that. I wasn't even wearing the uniform anyways. Nobody could tell though, I wore a black cape. Take that.

I heard a calling down below.

"Haruhi~ You can't run away forever."  
"Yes, why can't you just wear the outfit for once?"  
I peered down and saw two identical boys.

I suddenly felt her distressed aura. I had a feeling I've seen this boy/girl before.

Oh that's right, she's in my class. Honour student. A Host.

And the two below me we're in the same class. I needed to help this girl. Whatever these two wanted to do with her, it was going to be annoying for her. She doesn't seem so bad.

"Hey," I whispered, moving next to her on the opposite branch, making myself visible.  
Her eyes widened in confusion. "Who—?"

I put my hand over her mouth.

"Come with me, I'll move you somewhere else."

Haruhi nodded, confused.

"Hold my hand, so you don't float off." I then closed my eyes and muttered the camouflage spell. Then I floated away from the tree, with Haruhi clutching on to my hand confused and wide-eyed. I wonder why she even accepted to come with me.

Guy in black coat asks you to keep quiet and come with him/her. Also makes you invisible so nobody notices you flying off.

Would you accept? I don't think so.

We then landed near the fountain. She looked so happy.  
"That was amazing! Thanks so much!"  
"No problem." I said in my normal female voice. "Those two seemed like trouble, no?"  
"No kidding." Said Haruhi, rolling her eyes. "They wanted me to wear a bunny suit again."  
"Good thing I was in that tree too, huh?" I said grinning.

The bell rang.

"Well I have to go. Nice meeting you and talking to you, Miss Honour student." I then grinned and disappeared.

Haruhi's Point of view

The girl who saved me disappeared. Oh crap, I forgot to ask her name! What's wrong with me? I should have asked. I'll visit the Black Magic Club at lunch.

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru running towards me.  
"Hey Haruhi~" they said in union. "Where were you? We can't dress you up now."  
"Good thing." I muttered.

I then shrugged them off and went towards the building.

The idiots then caught up with me and put me in the middle of their sandwich. Guess I won't be going anywhere soon.

Back to Lelian's Point of View

I went to Art class and started painting. I noticed the girl next to me and the 2 next to her staring at me.

"Yeah, that's definitely the person who made Hunni-senpai cry."  
"How can you tell? They all wear ugly black capes anyway."

I then creaked my head towards them. The two next to her immediately hissed urgently to shut them up. The girl rolled her eyes and looked at me, narrowing her eyes, trying to intimidate me. Look, I'm not putting up with that.

I continue painting, and making little movements to give the feeling that I'm actually intimidated. Pfft, as if that would happen. The girl twirls her head back triumphantly, facing her friends who look at her in awe.

"See? They're all cowards." She whispered laughing.  
"What makes you say that?" I said, gripping one of her arms painfully. She squeaked, but I clicked my fingers. Everything stopped as if somebody pressed a pause button. Her eyes looked frantic, she stopped moving.  
"Did you enjoy that moment when I looked like a little _coward_? At least I have better quality silk than you. I pity a girl like you." I said grinning. I then let go, and gave one last message. "I have anger issues. Please don't provoke me, or you'll end up in a volcano I'm afraid." I then click my fingers and time goes back to normal, and I quickly go back to my painting, as if nothing happened.

The girl's eyes widen and I don't look at her. The bell rings and I take my painting off the stand and leave it off to dry, silently sweeping into next class. I slip into the bathroom and hold one of my arms painfully. All that time stopping takes off some of my energy. I really should go to an angry management class, otherwise I'll die early.


End file.
